


Getting A Taste For It

by Fannibalistic



Series: Night Hawks [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Dirty Talk, M/M, Prison Sex, Swearing, gayhawks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows what he what wants tonight and Matthew's going to make sure he gets it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting A Taste For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miryam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/gifts), [TerribleThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleThings/gifts).



> It's been a while since I did a Brownham fic, but I haven't had a lot of time and I've also gotten carried away in the fun of writing Hannigram and Mikkeldancy with my muse Miryam ;)  
> In fact the last one I did in this 'Night Hawks' series was written with Miryam and she's unknowingly inspired this part. (You'll see when you read it Miri) ;) I've never written this particular..umm...thing...on my own before, but after 'Full Of Surprises' I couldn't help myself ;)
> 
> So this is for her :) and browberriepie and donyouwantafanta :)

　

Matthew arrived at Will's cell as soon as he'd administered his usual 'special coffee' to the night staff and patients. He walked in and leaned back against the bars, smiling seductively at Will sitting on the bed. "I was thinking about the other night Mr Graham."

Will couldn't help smiling back. "I've been thinking about it too."

"I think you like it, when you're naked and I'm fully clothed. I could see it turned you on. Maybe.... we should do that again." He walked slowly over to Will and started to unbutton his jumpsuit. "Tell me what you want to do tonight. Your choice. Anything you want." He pulled the jumpsuit down.

Will breathed in deeply, already getting aroused. "I want you to do that thing you did to me last time."

Matthew pulled Will's t-shirt over his head and smirked. He knew exactly what Will meant. "Which one Mr Graham? I did a lot of things to you." He yanked down his boxers and Will stepped out of them. The exhilaration of standing naked in front of Matthew made Will feel so alive. He loved every moment of it.

"When you....licked me. I want to feel your tongue there again."

Matthew put his arms around him, stroking his ass, feeling Will start to get hard against him. "Say it. I won't do it unless you ask me Mr Graham." He leaned in and whispered, "Say, "I want you to eat me out Matthew.' "

Will leaned closer too, putting his arm around Matthew's waist. "I want you to eat me out Matthew."

"That's all I needed to hear Mr Graham." He kissed Will softly. "Get on the bed for me. Face down. I'll give you what you need."

Will laid down on the bed, resting his face on a pillow, and opened his legs in anticipation.

"You're eager aren't you?" Matthew kneeled on the bed, between Will's open legs, admiring his perfect ass, then bent down, kissed his cheeks and stroked up and down his athletic thighs.

Will blushed slightly. "I...yeah I am..."

"Good." Matthew traced a line down Will's spine with his index finger, as he shivered under the touch. "Tell me how it feels, talk me through it Mr Graham." He put his tongue into the warmth of Will, lapping him up, and bringing back more vivid memories of the other night.

Will gasped. "It feels incredible....mnnn.... Your tongue is so wet and...and so warm. The pressure is perfect." He gasped again, "It's like you're....

Matthew paused, "Like I'm what Mr Graham?"

"...fucking me with your tongue."

Matthew groaned, he'd only heard Will swear once before, muffled into the pillow, last time they were together. "I like that...yes...that's what I'm doing."

"Is it good for you too?"

"God.. Mr Graham...yes...." He started alternating between licks at Will's hole and kisses on his ass.

Will grabbed on to the pillow with one hand, clawing at the sheet underneath him with the other. Matthew was driving him to distraction, pressing and releasing in all the right places.

"Curse again Mr Graham, you even make that sound eloquent, it's so hot. "

"Mmnn..fuck...Matthew....you're so fucking good at this... you...make me...euphoric..."

With his tongue still on Will, Matthew moaned again, louder, so close to coming himself.

"Uhh...Jesus..Matthew...I need to..." Will reached down pointlessly, unable to get at his painfully hard erection, trapped beneath him.

Matthew stopped licking and grabbed hold of Will's body, pulling him up. "Get on all fours. Let me take care of that." He took hold of Will's cock, stroking him hard and fast to give him release. He leaned on Will's back letting him feel the weight of his body, comforting, protective and possessive all at once, and kissed his shoulder. "I'm so lucky to be the man who gets to touch you like this, put my mouth on you...feel you inside of me. Say my name.... "

"Matthew...Matthew....uhhh...Ma..Matthew..."

"Mmm...come for me Mr Graham....just for me.... _surrender._ "

That one word, the same one Matthew had uttered in his ear the first time they'd been together in the cage, was enough for Will. He shuddered, an ungodly sound escaping his lips, and came on the bed panting and gasping. Shakily, he managed to lift an arm up while still supporting himself with the other and held onto Matthew. He felt the younger man shudder against him, heard his breathing quicken followed by a soft moan, then stillness.

They stayed like that, in sated perfection, for a few moments before Matthew gently pulled Will down with him to lay on the bed.

"I'm gonna need a change of uniform. We should take a shower soon before the 'special coffee' wears off."

Will stroked his face, looking into his eyes. "I want to bathe you, wash your skin with my hands. Will you let me?"

Matthew took his other hand, intertwining their fingers, sighing contentedly. "Yes Mr Graham. I'd like that."

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


End file.
